gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Weapons and Tactics
(SWAT) are tactical units of many law-enforcement agencies featured in the Grand Theft Auto series. They first appeared in Grand Theft Auto 2, and they appeared in every 3D Universe game. Description The SWAT is the second level of law enforcement that pursues the player. They appear once the player has reached a three-star wanted level. SWAT officers in Grand Theft Auto III wear a Gen X helmet and goggles on top in case of fogging during tear gas release like a real life S.W.A.T. team. They wear black sunglasses and turquoise coloured clothing. Their vests are blue and the helmets have "POLICE" printed on the front. SWAT officers in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City wear dark blue clothing with a tactical vest and kneepads. They also have a blue helmet and a mask covering their face. SWAT Team members in GTA: Vice City wield the Uzi 9mm. SWAT officers in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas have a very dark blue appearance and wear a helmet with goggles, a mask and a tactical vest with "POLICE" decals on the front and back. GTA: San Andreas SWAT Officers also have kneepads and a holster containing a Glock pistol, though the Glock is never used in the game and is only seen in cutscenes. Behavior Once the player has gained a three-star wanted level, they will rappel down from the police helicopters, and at a four-star level they will chase the player in their vans. They will also deploy spike strips to slow the player down. They will be deployed out of the helicopters by means of grappling, but only four at a time. Only in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories will they attack the player while stationed in a roadblock. They are also well armored. Their vans are heavy, and are just a little slower than the Police Car. SWAT Teams always seem to aim for the player's tires and blow them out, making it extremely difficult to escape. However, the dialogue in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas suggests that the SWAT Officers are quite unprofessional. This is reinforced when the officers make quotes such as "Ouch, rope burning my hands", when they are roping from a chopper. VCPD Crime Tree Record Agents SWAT - GTA 2.jpg|ACPD SWAT officer (Grand Theft Auto 2). SWAT Team (GTA3).jpg|LCPD SWAT Team (Grand Theft Auto III). SWAT Team-GTAVC.jpg|VCPD SWAT officer (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). SWAT-GTASA.jpg|SAPD SWAT officer (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). SWAT-GTALCS.png|LCPD SWAT officer (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories). SWAT-GTAVCS-1.png|VCPD SWAT officer (Caucasian) (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories). SWAT-GTAVCS-2.png|VCPD SWAT officer (African-American) (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories). Equipment Vehicles ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' SwatVan-GTA2.png|SWAT Van ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Enforcer-GTA3-front.jpg|Enforcer ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Enforcer-GTAVC-front.jpg|Enforcer PoliceMaverick-GTAVC-front.jpg|Police Maverick ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Enforcer-GTASA-front.jpg|Enforcer SWAT-GTASA-front.jpg|S.W.A.T. (End of the Line) PoliceMaverick-GTASA-front.jpg|Police Maverick ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' SWATVan-GTAA.png|SWAT Van ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Enforcer-GTALCS-front.jpg|Enforcer ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' VCPDEnforcer-GTAVCS-front.jpg|VCPD Enforcer VCPDMaverick-GTAVCS-front.jpg|VCPD Maverick Weapons Pistol-GTA3.png|Pistol (GTA III, may be dropped when killed) MicroSMG-GTAVC.png|Uzi (GTA Vice City) MicroUzi-GTASA.png|Micro SMG (GTA San Andreas) MicroSMG-GTAVCS.png|Micro SMG (GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories) MP5-GTAVC.png|MP5 (GTA Vice City) Image Gallery SWAT Team (GTAVC) (beta).png|Pre-release screenshot of the SWAT Team in GTA Vice City. SWAT (GTALCS).jpg|A SWAT Team in GTA Liberty City Stories (Unused model), fighting alongside the LCPD. SWAT-Model-GTASA.png|Model of a GTA San Andreas SWAT officer. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas there are several missions where SWAT team members use MP5s instead of Micro Uzis. However, the actual SWAT members that pursue players when they have wanted levels use Micro Uzis and the MP5 was saved for the FBI. *Despite wearing helmets, SWAT Officers will die instantly if the player shoots them in the head. *Despite being an elite unit, SWAT Officers in GTA: San Andreas hold their weapons sideways when firing, similar to that of the gang members in the game. *In the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Xbox trailer, one of the SWAT had a Golden Micro Uzi. *The S.W.A.T. tank is only used by the SWAT once. **Coincidently, the vehicle's HD universe equivalent is only used by the HD universe SWAT counterpart once too. See also *National Office of Security Enforcement - HD Universe equivalent. *Groupe d'Intervention de la Gendarmerie Nationale - French armed forces elite teams fulfilling a similar role in GTA Vice City Navigation de:Special Weapons And Tactics es:Special Weapons and Tactics pl:Special Weapons and Tactics Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Category:SWAT Category:3D Universe